The Fool's Emperor
by Jun-Despair
Summary: What if, the incident at Shirakawa Boulevard wasn't with Yukari? But, instead, with our beloved Akihiko? PWP, one shot, AkiMina/AkiMako, M for some reason. A prequel of Akihiko and Makoto's relationship


I do not own Persona 3

AkiMina / AkiMako, Rated M

A Prequel, and a trigger for AkiMako's relationship

* * *

><p>The sound of water trickling down the floor filled the room. A young man, with dark hair sat on the double bed with a pink sheet quietly. His grey eyes looked blank, sometimes, there are a hint of purple and magenta color, changing every seconds before turning back to its original color. His fingers slowly moved to untie the ribbon like tie off his neck, then he unbuttoned his shirt. It left his torso completely exposed to the cold air in the room. But, it seems like he doesn't even care about the temperature.<p>

"This is you desire.. come.. embrace it.."

A voice rang through his head. The blank eyes stayed there, as if he was under a spell.

"Don't run away anymore.."

The young man shook his shirt off his shoulders. Few clanking and the belt joined the thin fabric on the floor. He turned to see the bathroom door that slowly opened, revealing a gorgeous sight of another man, only covered in a single towel.

The silver hair was wet as he finished showering. The water trickled down from his jaw to his body, and the silver eyes stared at the other boy, who already on the bed.

"Ma..koto.."

The silverette called out. He tried to break free from the spell but it seems to be a failure. His legs moved on his own and he pinned the slim boy to the bed.

The boy called Makoto seems to give in and tilted his neck, giving a room for the older man to savour him. Which, Akihiko took as an invitation, and sunk his teeth on the pale skin, leaving a red mark on it.

Their eyes met for a second and suddenly turned into a dark magenta color, full with lust.

Akihiko gave a hard suck on the sensitive skin at Makoto's neck. His hand caressed the dark-haired boy's chest, and fingers brushed with his nipples. Makoto moaned and grind his hips against Akihiko. The friction made a towel on the silverette became loose, and as they keep grinding to each other, finally the towel dropped off to the floor.

Gasps, moans, and grunts filled the sultry room. Makoto straddled on Akihiko's hips as he lowered himself slowly on the older man's rod. His pants were long gone, as the silverette tugged it off and threw it across the room earlier.

Makoto shifted his hips few times, dark magenta eyes clashed with Akihiko's. The spell was too strong, to the point their consciousness can't resist anymore. Both of their silver eyes completely replaced with the color of lust.

Akihiko slammed the younger boy's hip after pulling him up, and Makoto let out a loud moan. The silverette toppled over and pinned the boy on the bed, hips moving fastly to thrust into Makoto's body.

Their face got closer and then..

CRACK!

Both of their eyes snapped open and the silver color returned.. along with their consciousness..

"S-senpai..wha-! I-it hurts! Akihiko-senpai! Pull it out!"

The calm façade on Makoto's usual face turned into painful one. His jaw clenched as he felt something thick entered him.

"Shit! Makoto! What the heck!? Wait, hold on, I'm gonna pull out!"

* * *

><p>"Dude, you okay?" Junpei asked as they finally got to regroup with the rest of the member. Mitsuru gave a stare at Makoto's condition. Who was currently..walked with limp legs. Probably.<p>

"Are you hurt?" The redhead asked and looked at both of the guys in front of him. "Akihiko, what happened?" She moved to the silverette as the dark-haired boy didn't answer.

"I-it's nothing that we can't handle. He just...uh.. fell. I will take care of him."

* * *

><p>It's been two days since the incident at Shirakawa Boulevard. Good thing, Makoto can endure the pain on his backside when they fought the Lovers shadow. But, it's still a pain to tell the others about what happened. So, he and Akihiko decided to keep it between them. And, since then, Akihiko had come to his room every day and night to check up on him, giving him a medicine, even tried to cook him something. Since his food sucks, he ordered ramen or sushi.<p>

A knock broke into Makoto's thought and he sighed, knowing it's his Senpai. "Come in." He said through his calm voice, loud enough for the other boy behind the door to hear.

Akihiko came in with a paper bag on his hand, and closed the door with a click. "Hey, how are you doing? Brought you some sushi. Figured that you will be hungry since.. uh.. you can't walk properly." He picked out the sushi box from the bag and sat next to the dark-haired boy. Face flushed as he remember the last incident.

"Thanks. But, I can walk. It just felt uncomfortable." The younger one answered, opening the sushi box and broke the chopsticks apart. Well, at least his Senpai took care of him very well. Though, he feel guilty since it was none of their fault. They was under some spell and barely has control over their body. But, well, no need to cry over a spilled milk.

"Yeah. Uhm.. sorry about last time. It might be very insensitive to ask you to forget about that. Since you suffered more, but, can you do it, for me? It's just.. feels kinda awkward. You know, between teammates. And, I don't want it to halt our progresses on beating the shadows." Akihiko stared at Makoto, glancing away every time he spoke a few words.

"Sure thing." Makoto nodded, still focusing on his sushi. Though, their eyes met a few times once Akihiko was talking.

The silverette sighed in relieve and smiled. "Well, in exchange for you forgetting it, I will treat you out every saturday." The older man stand up and walked through the door. "I will treat you anything you like, consider it is for my gratitude towards you." And with that, Akihiko disappeared behind the door that was slowly closed.


End file.
